Protector
by LadyDy
Summary: [One-Shot!] Nunca le pidió que la protegiera, jamás lo hizo. Sin embargo, Hitsugaya siempre la protegía como sí fuera su más grande tesoro, dispuesto a morir por ella. No lo entendía... "—¿Por qué siempre me proteges, Shiro-chan?". HitsuHina :3


**Konichiwa!**

Vengo a traerles este one-shot, porque... ¡Me vino la inspiración espontanea! (Lo sé, debo actualizar fics, soy una floja, tengo actualizar ya! u.u) Perdónenme, minna! Pero prefiero tardarme un buen tiempo, a entregar cualquier bazofia! D:

Bueno, estaba leyendo los reviews de un fic (Muy bueno, que habla bien de mi Ka-chan) y me encontré con uno muy interesante. Solo les dejaré la parte que me trajo inspiración, pero por el cariño que le tengo a las sensibles lectoras que no soportan los errores ortográficos, me tomaré la molestia de corregirlo; Le pondré un par de comas y puntos, agregaré mayúsculas, cortaré letras y pondré tildes. Ahí les va la pequeña parte que hizo que gran parte de mi inspiración, trabajará:

_"...Sin ofender a nadie, quisiera decir que odio a Momo. Creo que Toshiro estaría mucho mejor con Karin, Momo solo es una jovencita delicada qué espera que Toshiro la salve; No hace gran esfuerzo por ser algo más, por ser más fuerte..."_

Muy bien, sí yo cometí horrores ortográficos, perdónenme, tampoco soy muy buena con éso, pero trato de corregirlo. Dejando éso..._  
_

Ajá, estoy segura de que varias ya se fijaron en lo "interesante" del review. Y estoy segura de que, aquí, el problema no es que se haya comparado a Momo con mi pelinegra favorita. ¡Por supuesto que no! Y sí crees que ése es el problema, estás completamente equivocado/a. El problema es que han escrito algo totalmente falso. De seguro, ya se habrán dado cuenta.

Siempre trato de hacer caso omiso a esos comentarios y sé que, ya de por sí, está mal que lo contradiga, puesto que viene de un foro donde Momo no es bien recibida y no sería sorpresa encontrar un comentario así. Sin embargo, no pude contenerme, y mi lado defensor de Hinamori Momo llegó para deshacer, completamente, a ese review. Sin más que decir, esperó que disfruten del One-shot...

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach, le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

**._Protector_.**

_—Capítulo Único—_

* * *

Miró con tristeza y frustración al firmamento estrellado, y suspiró con derrota. _¿Por qué tienes que ser así, Shiro-chan?_

Se sentía como una completa idiota y buena para nada. No tenía ganas de hablar o siquiera de moverse; No tenía, absolutamente, ganas de nada. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron con sutileza por sus blancas mejillas, haciéndola ver como una total indefensa. Y tal vez era así, tal vez sólo era una indefensa chica después de todo. Mordió su labio inferior y luchó por no romper en llanto. No debía hacer éso, de lo contrario, sólo se vería aún más débil y patética. Sonrió con amargura y entrelazo sus propias manos para hacerse sentir un poco mejor, sí es que se puede.

De nuevo, él la había protegido. De nuevo, él expuso su vida para protegerla. _De nuevo, Hitsugaya dejó que su sangre se derramara a causa de ella.  
_

Se abrazó a sí misma en busca de consuelo y no pudo evitar desahogarse con un llanto. Nunca se lo pidió, nunca le pidió que la protegiera y... Sin embargo, Hitsugaya siempre la protegía como sí fuera su más grande tesoro. No lo entendía, no lo concebía. _¿Por qué siempre me proteges? Es qué acaso, ¿Crees qué no puedo defenderme sola? _Éso sólo la hacía sentir peor, su mejor amigo la defendía por ser muy débil. Era cierto que no tenía el poder tan grande como el de un capitán, pero siempre trataba de superarse. No quería ser débil y por eso, se esforzaba.

Levantó sus parpados con cansancio y se encontró con la persona que más le importaba, llorando. Una enorme opresión se formo en su pecho, el dolor que sentía en su corazón era peor que el de sus heridas. Ver a Hinamori llorar era su más grande tortura. Le dolía verla en ese estado, se sentía como un idiota. Se prometió protegerla, no hacerla derramar ni una gota de sangre, ni de lágrimas, claro. Pero... Al parecer, le era imposible. La mayoría de las veces, era su culpa. Nunca llegaba a tiempo para protegerla y cuando lo hacía, terminaba por clavarle su espada sin piedad. Así eran las cosas...

Trató de hablar, preguntarle el por qué de sus lágrimas, pero su adolorido cuerpo no lo dejaba. Antes de que hirieran a Hinamori, él se puso en el camino, recibiendo así, ese horrible golpe. No le importaba, con tal de que la moja camas estuviera a salvo, todo estaría bien. Esta vez, había cumplido su objetivo, la había protegido, perfectamente. Entonces... ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

_—_ ¿Por... qué llo-lloras, Hinamori? _—_preguntó, con voz débil y seca. Momo giró su rostro directo a la camilla y soltó aún más lágrimas._  
_

_—_ ¡Eres un Idiota! _—_gritó de pronto, haciendo que Hitsugaya se sintiera realmente confundido. ¿Ahora qué había hecho mal? _—_. ¡Siempre me proteges y arriesgas tu vida constantemente solo por mí! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Acaso no sabes que yo puedo defenderme sola?! _—_preguntó, enojada y triste, con sus ojos aún desbordando lágrimas.

_—_Claro que lo sé _—_contestó, en un susurro que, ella, llegó a oír a la perfección_—_. Pero, en ese momento, estabas distraida con otro enemigo y yo...

_— _¡Entonces tenías que dejar que me hirieran, no ponerte como escudo! _—_reprochó, con su manos hechos puños_—_. ¡Pudiste haber muerto esta vez! ¡Bakka! ¿Por qué siempre quieres protegerme? Deberías pensar en ti cuando lo haces!

_—_ ¡No me importa morir sí es para protegerte! _—_gritó, sintiendo demasiado dolor en su cuerpo. Gruñó por lo bajo y tosió un poco de sangre, lo que preocupo a Hinamori, quién tardo unos segundos en limpiar ese horrible líquido rojo.

_— _Ya no me protejas —dijo, mirando hacia otro lado—. Yo nunca te pedí que me protegieras... Por eso, ahora, te pido que dejes de hacerlo _—_suspiró con pesadez_—_. Yo me haré mucho más fuerte, para ya no necesitar de alguien que se pasa toda su vida protegiéndome de cualquier cosa... Así que, por favor, deja de lastimarte _—_pidió con ojos brillosos._  
_

Esas palabras sorprendieron al albino, pero éste sólo frunció el ceño.

_—_ Me niego _—_dijo con voz cortante y haciendo un poco de esfuerzo_—_. Aún si tú te vuelves la persona más fuerte del mundo, seguiré protegiéndote _—_la miró, decidido.

_—_ ¿Por qué? _—_preguntó con la cabeza gacha y sus puños formados_—_. ¡Deberías saber que no necesito a alguien que me proteja!

_—_ ¡No me importa! _—_soltó con voz fuerte y clara, sin duda alguna_—_. ¡Siempre te protegeré! ¡Aún si tú no quieres, siempre lo haré! _—_Ésto último que dijo, solo dejó a una Momo perpleja y con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Y Hitsugaya, al darse cuenta de sus palabras, desvió su mirada, totalmente, avergonzado.

Estaba loco, _¿Cómo pudo gritar algo como éso?_ Vió a una Hinamori sonrojada de reojo y bufó. Al menos, ya no le preguntaría nada más, éso era bueno.

No consideraba a Hinamori, débil. Por supuesto que no, estaba consciente de las habilidades que ella poseía y con éso, podía decir que ella era muy fuerte. No sólo eso, a pesar de que ella haya sido herida varias veces, a pesar de haber sido traicionada poe la persona que más admiraba, ella era capaz de sonreír dulcemente. Ella realmente era fuerte.

Y aún así, quería protegerla por siempre, quería ser su _protector_. ¿Por qué? Bueno... La respuesta era un secreto. No se la diría a nadie -tal vez a Hinamori en un futuro-, aunque ya fuera muy obvia para su mala suerte. Agradecía que Hinamori no sospechara de sus verdaderos sentimientos, porque sino... sería un verdadero problema tratar de ocultárselo, por más obvio que fuera.

Bueno, al menos, Hinamori parecía ya no tener protestas para que Hitsugaya no fuera su protector. Solo bastaba mirarle la cara sonrojada y avergonzada...

* * *

¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ **Fin **¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤

* * *

CHAN, CHAN, CHAN! Así termino este One-shot! :3 Esperó que les haya gustado :3

Sería genial sí ésto pasase en el manga, pero para nuestra mala suerte, Bleach no está en la categoría Romance.

Bueno, con este pequeño fic, quería contrarrestar ese review. Por que... ¡Vamos! Hinamori nunca le pidió a Hitsugaya que la protegiera! ¡Él lo hace por su cuenta propia! ¡Ella nunca espera a que él la salve! ¡Por Kami, no comenten sandeces! Hinamori no es débil, ella es muy fuerte. Aparte de ser fuerte de corazón (Sí, porque a pesar de todas sus desgracias, sigue sonriendo), es talentosa en el Kidō! ¡La amo! Bueno, mejor desactivo mi lado "Fan Girl" u.u

Creo que ésto sería todo, esperó que les haya gustado leer el One-shot :3 Jaja creo muchas personas sabemos que Hitsugaya es muy obvio con Hinamori xD

En fin, cuídense mucho y...

JA NE!


End file.
